Lunar Revel
The Lunar Revel is an event based on the in the Asian Lunar calendar. It has been celebrated in the League of Legends world since 2011 http://promo.leagueoflegends.com/lunar-revel/en.html. It started on February 1, 2011, and was accompanied by the release of . Next year the event was released in full force with new skins and the temporary renaming and replacement of pictures of several consumable items. Lore Inspiration= Lunar New Year is an annual festival still popularly celebrated in , like Chinese, Korean, and Vietnamese. Every lunar new year corresponds with the symbolic animal of the . The Lunar Revel skins also reflect that animal of the year accordingly. For example: * is the zodiac animal of 2012, so three of four skins feature the in the and the . *2013 was the year of , so was given her Lunar Revel that year. |-|Origins= The twelve-sign cycle originally depicted , after the shape of the moon's sunlit portionSmith, J. The 'Di Zhi' 地支 as Lunar Phases, p. 205; animals would later be added as , as some signs' names resemble animal names in ; for instance: *丑 chǒu ʈ͡ʂʰoʊ̯˨˩˦ < *(t)rhuʔ, originally depicting & meaning "claw"; later " ", owing to some similarities with *k.r.pu.y''Blench, R. "The origin of nominal affixes in MSEA languages". ''Mainland Southeast Asian Languages: The State of the Art in 2012. (2012). p. 6 " ".Schuessler, A. ABC Etymological Dictionary of Old Chinese, p. 191 *Other associations are arbitrary, like " " to 戌 xū ɕy˥˥ < *s.mit " < destroyer".http://stedt.berkeley.edu/~stedt-cgi/rootcanal.pl/etymon/31Smith, p. 209 Champion skins : For more in-depth look, see Lunar Revel skins Since 2011, new champion skins have been released to celebrate Lunar Revel. Unlike other events (e.g. the Harrowing or Snowdown Showdown) the release of Lunar Revel skins began as permanent additions to the store. 2014 was an exception with the new skins for and being classified as legacy skins, while skin remained a permanent item in the store. List of all Lunar Revel Champion skins: * 2011 Lunar Revel (Year of the Rabbit) (Permanent) ** * 2012 Lunar Revel (Year of the Dragon) (Permanent) ** ** ** ** * 2013 Lunar Revel(Year of the Snake) (Permanent) ** ** ** ** ** * 2014 Lunar Revel (Year of the Horse)Lunar Revel 2014 Promo page ** (Permanent) ** (Legacy) ** (Legacy) * 2015 Lunar Revel (Year of the Goat)Lunar Revel 2015 Promo page (Permanent) ** ** ** * 2016 Lunar Revel (Year of the Monkey)Lunar Revel 2016 Promo page 1Lunar Revel 2016 Promo page 2 ** (Legacy) ** (Legacy) ** (Permanent) * 2017 Lunar Revel (Year of the Rooster)Lunar Revel 2017 Promo page (Legacy) ** ** ** * 2018 Lunar Revel (Year of the Dog)Lunar Revel 2018 Promo page (Legacy) ** ** ** * 2019 Lunar Revel (Year of the Pig)Lunar Revel 2019 Promo page ** (Legacy) ** (Permanent) ** (Legacy) ** (Legacy) ** (Legacy) * 2020 Lunar Revel (Year of the Rat) ** ** ** ** ** ** Features Lunar Revel events in the past have included, but are not limited to: * Delectable editions of your favorite in-game consumables * Decorative ward skins to brighten up the map * Festive summoner icons to show off to your friends and teammates * New login screens with music and animation to get you in the mood of the new year Items The following items received new temporary names and icons to celebrate the festivities: * - * - * - * - * - * - Summoner Icons For each Lunar Revel event, there are new summoner icons that one can obtain by various means during the event. For more information on these icons click here. Below is a gallery of all Lunar Revel icons: Red Envelope profileicon.png|Red Envelope Lunar Revel Shopkeeper profileicon.png|Lunar Revel Shopkeeper Lunar Revel Urf profileicon.png|Lunar Revel Urf Glowing Lantern profileicon.png|Glowing Lantern Snake Scroll profileicon.png|Snake Scroll Year of the Horse profileicon.png|Year of the Horse Icon of the Lunar Goddess profileicon.png|Icon of the Lunar Goddess Icon of the Warring Kingdoms profileicon.png|Icon of the Warring Kingdoms Icon of the Dragonblade profileicon.png|Icon of the Dragonblade Choose Path- Truth profileicon.png|Chosen Path - Truth Choose Path- Power profileicon.png|Chosen Path - Power Choose Path- Freedom profileicon.png|Chosen Path - Freedom Path of Truth profileicon.png|Path of Truth Path of Power profileicon.png|Path of Power Path of Freedom profileicon.png|Path of Freedom Firecracker profileicon.png|Firecracker Year of the Goat profileicon.png|Year of the Goat Shadow Wolf profileicon.png|Shadow Wolf Nightshade Serpent profileicon.png|Nightshade Serpent Monkey King profileicon.png|Monkey King Lunar Guardian profileicon.png|Lunar Guardian Year of the Rooster profileicon.png|Year of the Rooster Jade Warrior profileicon.png|Jade Warrior Jade Emperor profileicon.png|Jade Emperor Jade Demon profileicon.png|Jade Demon Mark of Fortune profileicon.png|Mark of Fortune Year of the Dog profileicon.png|Year of the Dog Golden Riven profileicon.png|Golden Riven Golden Corki profileicon.png|Golden Corki Golden Sona profileicon.png|Golden Sona Golden Caitlyn profileicon.png|Golden Caitlyn Golden Garen profileicon.png|Golden Garen Golden Katarina profileicon.png|Golden Katarina Lunar Empress Lux profileicon.png|Lunar Empress Lux Lunar Guardian Nasus profileicon.png|Lunar Guardian Nasus Lunar Guardian Warwick profileicon.png|Lunar Guardian Warwick Puppy Nasus profileicon.png|Puppy Nasus Puppy Warwick profileicon.png|Puppy Warwick Lunar Revel Pass profileicon.png|Lunar Revel Pass Year of the Pig profileicon.png|Year of the Pig Golden Pig profileicon.png|Golden Pig Golden Spatula Club profileicon.png|Golden Spatula Club Golden Jarvan IV profileicon.png|Golden Jarvan IV Golden Warwick profileicon.png|Golden Warwick Golden Xin Zhao profileicon.png|Golden Xin Zhao Firecracker Sejuani profileicon.png|Firecracker Sejuani Coin Emperor Tahm Kench profileicon.png|Coin Emperor Tahm Kench Firecracker Vayne profileicon.png|Firecracker Vayne Lunar Wraith Sylas profileicon.png|Lunar Wraith Sylas Mecha Kingdoms 2020 profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Event Pass profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Event Pass Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Event Prestige Points profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Event Prestige Points Mecha Kingdoms Draven Border profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Draven Border Mecha Kingdoms Garen Border profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Garen Border Prestige Mecha Kingdoms Garen profileicon.png|Prestige Mecha Kingdoms Garen Mecha Kingdoms Jax Border profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Jax Border Mecha Kingdoms Leona Border profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Leona Border Mecha Kingdoms Sett Border profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Sett Border Mecha Kingdoms Draven Chroma profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Draven Chroma Mecha Kingdoms Jax Chroma profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Jax Chroma Mecha Kingdoms Leona Chroma profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Leona Chroma Mecha Kingdoms Sett Chroma profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Sett Chroma Ward Skins For the 2013 Lunar Revel event, Riot released two ward skins to kick off the celebration for the year of the serpent. These ward skins were free to use throughout the duration of the event. In 2014, Riot created two more festive ward skins in cerebration for the year of the horse. In addition, the previous year's ward skins returned for the even. Like in 2013, all ward skins were free to use during the even, but they were also put on sale for 640 to be able to use them on a permanent basis. Lantern of the Serpent Ward.png|Lantern of the Serpent Banner of the Serpent Ward.png|Banner of the Serpent Banner of the Horse Ward.png|Banner of the Horse Gong Ward.png|Gong Rising Dawn Ward.png|Rising Dawn Crest of the Rooster Ward.png|Crest of the Rooster Nasus Puppy Ward.png|Nasus Puppy Warwick Puppy Ward.png|Warwick Puppy Year of the Pig Ward.png|Year of the Pig Gold Year of the Pig Ward.png|Gold Year of the Pig Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Ward.png|Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Emotes Got 'Em Emote.png|Got 'Em Good Fortune Emote.png|Good Fortune Yip! Emote.png|Yip! Rawr! Emote.png|Rawr! Sup Dawg? Emote.png|Sup Dawg? Shhhh Emote.png|Shhhh Year of the Dog Emote.png|Year of the Dog Guard Dawg Emote.png|Guard Dawg Oink Emote.png|Oink Oink Chinese Emote.png|Oink (Chinese) Squeal! Emote.png|Squeal! Squeal! Chinese Emote.png|Squeal! (Chinese) Blep Kench Emote.png|Blep Kench Blep Kench Chinese Emote.png|Blep Kench (Chinese) Happy Landings Emote.png|Happy Landings Happy Landings Chinese Emote.png|Happy Landings (Chinese) How Delicious Emote.png|How Delicious How Delicious Chinese Emote.png|How Delicious (Chinese) Charge Up! Emote.png|Charge Up! Let Me at 'Em! Emote.png|Let Me at 'Em! Transform! Emote.png|Transform! Trivia General= * For a short period of time, Lunar Revel event skins were also released along side Immortal Journey themed skins, however has since been brought back into the general Lunar Revel skins theme. |-| Development= Light over dark: Creating Lunar Revel’s triptych BY RUMTUMTUMMERSLight over dark:Creating Lunar Revels triptych The origins of Lunar New Year are slightly different depending on who you ask. But most versions involve a giant monster named Nian (“year” in Chinese). The story goes that, threatened by Nian, a village pounded on drums and lit fireworks to scare the beast away. Fast forward a few thousand years or so and most modern Lunar New Year celebrations still pay homage to the fireworks and thunderous celebration that spooked Nian, including League of Legends’ Lunar Revel celebration. This year with Lunar Revel, we wanted to dive a little deeper into these core mythical elements of Lunar New Year and create something new and exciting for players to explore. ;More than lanterns “When we were looking back at previous Lunar Revels, it was like ‘Oh, red, gold, lanterns,” says art lead Lisa Thorn. “It didn’t have much of a narrative arc.” The team behind Lunar Revel worked to weave specific Lunar Revel themes into this year’s experience, focusing on the battle between light and dark and the idea of starting the new year with an optimistic outlook. Creating a massive triptych (a single image spread across three panes or frames) and using it to craft a Lunar Revel story felt like a great way to communicate these themes while still giving the new skins room to shine. The team explored a huge range of art styles and gathered voluminous examples of Chinese art as it searched for the perfect Lunar Revel idea. “We started looking into traditional Chinese art, and that was sort of the moment where we thought, ‘Okay, triptychs are really cool,’” says Thorn. “It felt traditional and respectful, but also super unique from what we’ve done in the past.” Senior concept artist Suke says, “We really wanted to show more respect for the mythology and culture that inspires this event.” Suke skipped over Chinese art tropes like bold reds, wispy dragons, and glowing lanterns. “I played with different colors and techniques. The gold foil, for instance, is more contemporary, but the clouds and lines are more traditional. We were really trying to mix classical and modern elements into the triptych without leaning on tropes.” ;The story of the skins The Lunar Revel triptych is more than a pretty picture. It tells the story of this year’s Revel and the skins that accompany it. “I think this is one of the first times we’ve done a single illustration that tells a full story,” says Thorn. “Everything we did for Lunar Revel is focused on the idea of light vs. dark. It’s more than Wukong in a badass pose, and the triptych is the most obvious representation of the theme.” Writer Matthew 'Popstar Urf' Manarino explains, “Caitlyn and Morgana’s designs are based on demons common to Chinese mythology. Wukong’s design is based on the idea of the radiant hero who always bests these demons in famous Chinese myths.” With the triptych, says Manarino, the Lunar Revel team was able to capture the darkness of the demons and the radiance of Wukong, while creating a legend that ties all the skins together and pays homage to their influences. Telling the light vs. dark story also helps add meaning to the way people experience the skins. “I think it’s so cool that we’re introducing the skins with an epic story this time,” says Thorn. “We’re trying to evolve Lunar Revel and connect it to deeper themes rooted in cultural mythology.” She continues, “It’s really compelling to be a part of a fantasy with meaningful characters. That’s not to say there’s nothing for fans of old-school Lunar Revel skins to enjoy. Suke says, “There are references to champions of previous years and their Lunar Revel skins -- we put a lot of effort into small touches that make the image more meaningful to all of our Lunar Revel champs and the players who love them.” Players who look closely will find Lunar Revel favorites like Firecracker Jinx and Dragonwing Corki tucked away in different parts of the image. In the end, the team is hopeful the triptych provides something players can enjoy beyond the expected Lunar Revel stuff. Says Thorn, “We hope it’s meaningful in addition to being cool. We want players to have fun exploring it and finding its secrets, and to enjoy the story it tells: light always wins out over dark.” Gallery 2011= Kog'Maw LionDanceSkin.jpg|Lion Dance Kog'Maw |-| 2012= Lee Sin DragonFistSkin.jpg|Dragon Fist Lee Sin Sona GuqinSkin.jpg|Guqin Sona Talon DragonbladeSkin.jpg|Dragonblade Talon Wukong JadeDragonSkin.jpg|Jade Dragon Wukong |-| 2013= Cassiopeia JadeFangSkin.jpg|Jade Fang Cassiopeia Corki DragonwingSkin.jpg|Dragonwing Corki Annie PandaSkin.jpg|Panda Annie Jarvan IV WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Jarvan IV Xin Zhao WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Xin Zhao |-| 2014= Diana LunarGoddessSkin.jpg|Lunar Goddess Diana Riven DragonbladeSkin.jpg|Dragonblade Riven Tryndamere WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Tryndamere |-| 2015= Jinx FirecrackerSkin.jpg|Firecracker Jinx Katarina WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Katarina Nidalee WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Nidalee |-| 2016= Caitlyn_LunarWraithSkin.jpg|Lunar Wraith Caitlyn and Morgana Wukong_RadiantSkin.jpg|Radiant Wukong |-| 2017= Azir WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Azir Garen WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Garen Vi WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Vi |-| 2018= Lux LunarEmpressSkin.jpg|Lunar Empress Lux Nasus LunarGuardianSkin.jpg|Lunar Guardian Nasus Warwick LunarGuardianSkin.jpg|Lunar Guardian Warwick |-| 2019= Sejuani FirecrackerSkin.jpg|Firecracker Sejuani Sylas LunarWraithSkin.jpg|Lunar Wraith Sylas Tahm Kench CoinEmperorSkin.jpg|Cain Emperor Tahm Kench Vayne FirecrackerSkin.jpg|Firecracker Vayne Vayne PrestigeFirecrackerSkin.jpg|Firecracker Vayne Prestige Edition |-| 2020= Draven MechaKingdomsSkin.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Draven Garen MechaKingdomsSkin.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Garen Garen PrestigeMechaKingdomsSkin.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Garen Prestige Edition Jax MechaKingdomsSkin.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Jax Leona MechaKingdomsSkin.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Leona Sett MechaKingdomsSkin.jpg|Mecha Kingdoms Sett Music 2012= |-|2013= |-|2014= |-|2015= |-|2016= |-|2017= Login Screens 2012= |-|2013= |-|2014= |-|2015= |-|2016= |-|2017= |-|2018= |-|2019= See Also * Lunar Revel skins cs:Lunar Revel de:Mondwende pl:Festyn Księżyca Category:Lunar Revel Category:Seasonal events Category:Events